This proposal is to partially support an International Conference entitled, "Foundations of Statistical Inference with Applications in Medicine, Social Sciences, and Industry" to be held in Jerusalem, Israel in December 1985. This is the second such international conference to be held in Israel and will be devoted to the scientific and philosophical justification of the statistical methodologies used in applications in medicine, social science, and industry. The interdisciplinary aspect of the conference will provide a forum for collaborative efforts among investigators in different fields of applications. The Conference is being organized by the Department of Statistics, Hebrew University and is being co-sponsored by the Institute of Mathematical Statistics.